<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your last moments without me. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621655">your last moments without me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst ?, F/F, Idk I’m sorry for this y’all, Mentions of Suicide, School Shootings, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>brittany susan pierce is shot by an intruder at mckinley high school. santana lopez has lost the love of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your last moments without me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>brittany s. pierce had started her day pretty normal. brushed her teeth, washed her face, talked to lord tubbington about his gambling addiction. nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>her day had immediately changed when she heard a gun shot while in the school bathroom. </p><p>she heard the intruder creek down the hall, as she stood on top of the toilet with her legs trembling. </p><p>she held her breath as well and as long as she could when the intruder stepped into the ladies room. </p><p>she barely heard the stomp of their boots on the floor over her heart. </p><p>the intruder pushes the first door open. she feels her skin run cold from head to toe. she thinks of what she did to anyone to deserve this.</p><p>when the second door is pushed open she hears the girl in there whimper. before she’s shot to death. </p><p>brittany looks down to see the blood slowly glide into the stall that she’s in. </p><p>she thinks of her mother, her father, and all of her friends. but she mostly thinks of santana. </p><p>thinks of her lips, her body, the way she looks at her, the way her smile moves. but she also remembers that they aren’t together anymore. </p><p>so as the door is opened by the masked intruder, and they point their gun; brittany thinks of santana’s last ‘i love you’. </p><p>before she’s shot dead. her body goes limp and hits the tiled floor.<br/>

</p>
<p> </p><p>- </p><p>santana remembers where she was when she got the news. she was in the diner, working like any other day. </p><p>as santana comes back out from the kitchen, she feels her phone ringing in her apron pocket. she quickly excuses herself and walks into the bathroom. </p><p>she picks up the phone. </p><p>‘hey, trouty mouth! how the hell did you get my number ? ‘ santana answers the phone with her usual wit and sarcasm she carries with her. </p><p>‘she’s dead, santana....she was shot.’ sam says, slowly. almost as if he’s trying to register the words coming out of his own mouth. </p><p>santana feels her heart palpitate and her hands tremble. she breathes in deep and assures herself that it’s not who she’s thinking of. </p><p>‘sam, what the hell are you talking about ? who’s dead ?’ santana asks. she makes sure her voice is firm and doesn’t break. </p><p>‘brittany. brittany is dead.’ </p><p>santana feels her legs give out from under her as she hits the cold tile of the bathroom floor. </p><p>she screams. she screams so loud her body racks. so loud, maybe brittany could heat her. </p><p>but evidently, her blaring no’s we’re not enough. because brittany was still dead and she was on a dirty bathroom floor in a new york diner. </p><p>she didn’t move as she sobbed. this wasn’t just anyone dying, this was her number one. </p><p>the person she planned to marry, to have kids with, to share a room with in a retirement home.</p><p>and now that was nothing but a dream because one thing was separating them; life. </p><p>santana does not remember who picked her up. she does not remember who carried her still trembling body into a cab and took her home. </p><p>she does, however, remember laying in her bed. thinking about her late love, who’s in an apparent ‘better place’. </p><p>her smile, the way she spoke, her insecurities, her favorite colors, the way she wrote with a crayon. </p><p>brittany s. pierce was like no other human santana had ever met. </p><p>whenever brittany was around, santana felt her head spinning with joy. whether she was upset with her or not. </p><p>simply glancing in brittany’s direction made santana’s day a whole lot better. a small text, a really cute selfie. anything that came from brittany was a masterpiece in and of itself. </p><p>and now that’s gone. ripped from her fingertips before she could realize. </p><p>santana doesn’t remember making the decision. she doesn’t remember walking up to the roof of their apartment quietly while her two roommates slept. </p><p>she doesn’t remember how the cold night air felt against uncovered skin. </p><p>she does remember what it felt like looking down from up top. closing her eyes and swaying with the air. thinking of ones smile, that shined like the sun that wasn’t out anymore. </p><p>santana doesn’t remember anything. she doesn’t remember anything but the time she spent with brittany that was cut awfully short.</p><p>all santana thinks of is brittany. that’s all she’ll ever want. </p><p>she jumps.<br/>
-<br/>
end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sorry if this made you cry. i’m not sure if this was a tear jerker or anything so let me know. thank you for reading, have a nice day/night !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>